El amor de Katy
by Sacamay13
Summary: Katy es una chica de 14 años a la que siempre insultaban en clases, pero en verano se tenía que ir a un campamento en Nueva York, allí se encuentra a los chicos de su clase, y ocurre algo que hace cambiar su vida en verano. Eso es el AMOR que le dará uno de esos chicos especiales que conocerá cuando se escapa de su grupo.
1. Capítulo 1: Empezar

**Hola amigos, aquí llego con una nueva aventura de Las Tortugas Ninja, diferente a la anterior, espero que os guste y también espero los rewiews.**

* * *

Burlas, burlas y burlas, era lo único que recibía de parte de los compañeros de clase, insultos, recorrían mi mente, nunca fui la popular del instituto, ni quiero serlo, este día de fin de curso no era el mejor que había pasado. La única persona que me apoyaba era mi mejor amiga, Mary. Nunca me dejaría de lado.

Yo soy Katy, una chica normal de catorce años. Tengo los ojos castaños, pelo largo liso castaño claro. Soy de una estatura media, sabes nada especial. Lo único es que llevo gafas. Me escondí en una esquina, solo escuchaba insultos. Mi mente no pensaba en otra cosa. Sonó el timbre de clase debía ir. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, que casi me impedía respirar bien. Me senté en mi mesa, el profesor llegó y se sentó empezó a explicar la materia, pero yo no le escuchaba. Tenía la mirada hundida, una lágrima recorría mi mejilla, mi amiga me miró preocupada. El profesor se enfadó con migo.

-¡Katy! ¿estás atendiendo? Ya veo que no.-Gritó este. Yo levanté la mirada. Ya no era solo una lágrima, sino miles de ellas.-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Profesor no me encuentro bien, creo que estoy enferma-Mentí.Solo escuchaba risas en mi cabeza. Y ellas, que venían del fondo de la clase.

-Llame, ya veo que no se encuentra bien. Feliz Verano.- Recogí mis cosas de la mesa y vacié mi taquilla, era el último día de clase. Y salí de la clase. ¿Feliz verano? ¿Feliz? Lo que me esperaba no era muy bueno. Debía de ir a un campamento de verano, con casi todas las personas de mi clase en Nueva York, donde mis padres me habían apuntado, porque creían que sería divertido. Salía justo al día siguiente, para coger el vuelo.

Mi madre vino a recogerme, mi mirada estaba empapada por lágrimas. Mi madre preocupada me preguntó que me ocurría, yo le expliqué todo. Mi madre me entendió, o creo que eso fue lo que ella había entendido.

Llegué a casa, lo primero que hice fue comer. Luego, debía hacer la maleta, algo que no me apetecía para nada, ahí me acordé de lo ocurrido antes. No quería ir. Luego me senté en el suelo de mi dormitorio y empecé a llorar. Ojalá pudiese quitar mi solicitud, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Pasaría allí dos meses enteros, ya que mis padres debían de trabajar esos meses. Y yo no podía quedarme en casa sola, mis padres que son unos sobreprotectores. Fue el peor día de mi vida. Pero luego llegó la hora.

Eran las 6 de la mañana y me costó mucho despertarme, el avión salía a las 7, así que me preparé y desayuné todo muy rápido, pero sin ganas. Ya estaba en la puerta, cuando me acordé de que dejaba algo atrás, mi foto con Mary, y también mi caja de mis recuerdos, por supuesto llevaba mi móvil en mi bolsillo y mi tablet en la maleta, no sonreía. Estaba ya en el aeropuerto el avión salía en 5 minutos. Me llevé una gran sorpresa, estaba Mary esperando para despedirse de mí. La abracé. Hasta septiembre, le dije.

Embarqué, miré el paisaje, con lágrimas en los ojos. Dos meses de tremendo el avión estuve varias horas insoportables. Al aterrizaje un autobús nos esperaba a todos los del campamento, allí ya estaban sentados los que peor me cían de mi clase, es decir, _los pijos._

Me senté sola al lado mio mi maleta. Llegamos tras 1 hora de viaje al campamento, era un edificio con una azotea muy grande en la que había una especie de jardín, con piscina. En la recepción del edificio nos daban una llave con el número de habitación y un horario con las actividades de los dos meses.

-Oh... ¿Mirad quién a venido? es La Friki, idiota,- dijo uno de ellos mientra me tiraba las gafas al suelo. Las recogí

-Dejadme-Le pedí. Luego se fueron, desde ese instante ya yo no tenía buenos presentimientos para aquellos meses.

Subí a mi habitación la 234 D, abrí la puerta y me encontré con lo peor que me podía pasar, allí estaban Sara y Noemi, las _Guays_ del instituto. No las aguantaba y lo único que empezaron a decirme nada más verme fueron insultos. Pero esta vez estallé ya no podía más, pasaba de quedarme con ellas. Para mi suerte la monitora era amiga mía desde hacía años y era la única que me entendía. Tenía 23 años. Así que fui con ella.

-Laura, porfavor déjame irme de aquí.-Le pedí, ella me dijo que sí,

-Recoge tu maleta y vete de aquí, si es lo que quieres.- me dijo, también era un poco pasota.

-No puedo, pero de todas formas gracias.-Me fui,aunque yo quería huir de allí, escaparme y no volver.

La primera actividad que teníamos era una excursión por la ciudad. Cogí la mochila que ofrecían y la llené de cosas importante para mí:

La foto de Mary, mi móvil, la tablet, dinero, otra ropa (Conociendo a los de mi clase harían todo lo posible para que me ensuciase la ropa) y muchas cosas más.

La ciudad era hermosa, nada que hubiese visto antes, me impresionó por completo. Recorríamos cada calle, hasta que los dos que iban delante mía se pararon, me choqué con ellos, luego me empujaron hacia un callejón y allí me pegaron bastante fuerte, me dejaron allí tirada, con todas las cosas de mi mochila por el suelo, y se fueron. Pasadas varias horas ya era de noche, me desperté y vi todas mis cosas por el suelo, las recogí llorando y me dolía mucho el brazo. Entonces una chica pelirroja se me acercó. Esta me ayudó a recoger.

-¿Quién eres?-Le pregunté

-Me llamo April-respondió.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-

-No me acuerdo- Tenia el brazo hinchado, April cogió su teléfono y marcó un número. Dijo a alguien que viniesen rápido. Yo me quedé allí, ella desapareció tras decirme que le esperase.

A lo lejos vi cuatro siluetas, eran... ¿tortugas?, me asusté, parecían ninjas, con sus cintas y eso, una de las razones por las que se burlaban de mí era que me encantaban los ninjas

-April nos ha dicho que necesitabas nuestra ayuda,- Dijo uno de ellos el de la cinta morada. Yo llevaba mis gafas puestas. Eran los amigos de aquella chica-Ven con nosotros.

Me costó levantarme, ellos me ayudaron. Y me llevaron a una especie de alcantarilla donde me dieron atención _medica._

_-_¿Te duele?- Me preguntó el mismo. Yo afirmé, seguidamente me puso una especie de vendaje.-No tienes nada roto, te has salvado, por los pelos. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo soy Katy. Tengo 14 años.

-Encantado, yo Soy Leo, el que te atendió es Donatello, el Raphael y aquel de allí es Michelangelo.-Dijo el de la cinta azul, mirando para mí, yo le miraba a él, a los ojos.- Somos hermanos y tenemos 15 años, supongo que ya conoces a April,cierto.- dijo más suavemente.

-Si-Dije sin apartarme de su hermosa mirada.

De una esquina salió un ratón gigante, se llamaba Splinter y era el sensei de las tortugas, me explicaron cuando casi salgo corriendo. Esto parecía un programa de cámara oculta. Pero todo era real.

-¿Tienes a donde ir?- Preguntó el de Naranja, Michelangelo, aunque a él le gustaba más Mike.

-¡Quédate con nosotros!- Dijo Leo

-Si tengo donde ir, pero paso, allí me tratan mis compañeros muy mal.-Respondí

Estaba cansada. Leo se sentó en un sofá que había allí, yo me senté a su lado.

-Quédate aquí, con nosotros.- dijo.

-Si, me quedaré aquí.-dije mientras me quedaba lentamente dormida, él me abrazó yo sonreí. Y me quedé dormida.


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Leo? (mejorado)

**Resumen del capítulo:**

**Leo siente algo por Katy, después de rescatarla de aquel callejón, pero Raph, también siente algo por ella, y para hacer rabiar a su hermano, hace algo de lo que se puede arrepentir.**

* * *

Desperté, ya era de día, estaba en los brazos de Leo, allí tranquila, él dormía. Creo que sentía algo por él. Se despertó, me miró y sonrió. Se levantó del sofá y trajo un tazón de cereales para mí y otro para él.

-¿te vas a quedar?-Me preguntó

-Si, solo dos meses. Más no podré.-Le dije.- ¿el baño?

-Tercera puerta a la derecha.

-Gracias,- le besé en la mejilla. Cogí mi mochila, deseaba cambiarme aquella ropa más que nada, entré en el baño, cerré la puerta y me cambié, me recogí el pelo con una coleta. Y me lavé la cara.

Luego cuando salí del baño los chicos ya se habían despertado, Leo había terminado de desayunar y puso la televisión, estaba viendo, supongo, su serie favorita, yo me senté en el sofá y terminé de desayunar, yo también observaba la televisión y veía la serie, me empezó a gustar.

-Hay que bonita, la parejita-Dijo burlándose Raph.

-¡Raph!-Dijo Splinter-Leo ven un momento hijo.

-Hai sensei- Se levantó y fue con él, yo escuchaba todo lo que decían:

-Leo, no es la primera vez que pierdes la cabeza por una chica, que pasó con Karai.

-¿Se ha dado cuenta?, pero Karai ya no es nada para mí.-Respondió

-Y estás seguro esta vez, ¿no? esta vez es real, tu lo sabes, y yo también, solo te diré una cosa, cuidado con lo que haces, porque tu también le gustas a ella.

-¿Como sabes eso?, es que ella es tan guapa, amable, sonriente y lo está pasando mal.

-No soy tonto hijo, ahora sal ahí fuera.

-Gracias, sensei.

Salió de la sala, yo hice como si no hubiese escuchado nada, y dentro de mí sentía una sensación que nunca había sentido, se llamaba: AMOR VERDADERO. Raph, también se había enterado de todo, se puso rabioso. Y tiró un frasco de cristal al suelo, su mirada se había puesto, decepcionada o tétrica. Lo miré, se sonrojó y salió de la sala.

-¡Raph!- Grité. y fui con él, se encerró en su dormitorio.-¿Qué te ocurre?¿Porque te has ido así tan de repente?

-Déjame.

-Va...vale...-Me fui de allí.

Leo, miró para mi, mientras se dirija a entrenar, me dijo que le acompañase. Los demás también fueron, incluido Raph, que estaba ahí sentado al lado mio, tenían que luchar, yo amaba los ninja y ver a unos entrenar en directo era espectacular: Katanas, sais, tessens, bastones bo, nunchakus, todo eso era maravilloso.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento Raph y yo nos quedamos a solas, no me gustaba esto, entonces, cuando Raph sintió que Leo venia a buscarme, se inclinó y me besó..., delante de él, era venganza, se le quedaron los ojos en blanco a Leo, se dio la vuelta, yo empujé a Raph.

-Leo, no es lo que parece...-le intentaba decir. Pero él salió corriendo y se encerró en su dormitorio.-Raph pero como se te ocurre,- este se reía malvadamente. Fui con Leo, me sentía muy culpable

-Leo, soy Katy, no siento nada por Raph, te lo juro. Confía en mi...-No me respondía nadie...-¿Leo?

-Vete-me pedía- ¡Vete!

-Vale...- me fui decepcionada. Me senté en el sofá y empecé a sentir, decepción, se me saltaron las lágrimas, esta vez de tristeza.

Leo abrió la puerta y se fue de allí sin mirarme, con lágrimas en los ojos, me sentía mal.

-Leo...

Decidí salir a la superficie y buscarle.

-¡¿Leo?!¿Leo..?- Gritaba por cada rincón de la ciudad. Hasta que lo encontré, en la punta de arriba de un edificio, abrazando a otra chica. Me puse recelosa. Hasta que sentí que me tocaban, me dí la vuelta, era la monitora del campamento, Me agarró muy fuerte y me arrastró hacía el autobús del campamento.

-¡Leo!- Grité lo más que pude, él me miró, se había dado cuenta.

-Cállate niña. Venga, vamos al campamento.- Me dijo la mujer, yo miraba a Leo preocupada.

Entré a la fuerza en el autobús. Y me sentaron al lado de la señora, estaba de brazos cruzados, los ojos llorosos, y en mi mente no había otra palabra que:

Leo.

Llegamos de nuevo al campamento, no otra vez, burlas e insultos. Entré en la habitación, me dijeron que no haría mas actividades por mi mal comportamiento durante una semana, no tenía derecho ni de encender la televisión y lo único que podía hacer era mirar por la ventana, tampoco podía coger mi móvil, ni mi tablet porque todo eso lo había dejado en la guarida, así que miraba por la ventana, deseando salir de allí, de esa odiosa habitación rectangular con tres camas, un baño y una televisión.


	3. Chapter 3

Se hizo de noche y aún así seguía mirando por la ventana, con esperanza, para mí ese lugar era como una cárcel. Abrieron la puerta eran Sara y Noemi, entraron con risitas, pero al verme se les cortó todo el rollíto.

-Oh... pero mira quien ha vuelto, pero si es Katy. Nos ha cortado todo el rollíto, ahora deberemos de compartir la habitación con ella- se empezaron a burlar,estallé, ya no podía más.

-¿¡Quien te crees que sois!? ¿Las guays? Pues yo creo que no solo sois unas don nadie que se hacen las importantes, por que no sabéis hacer nada más.- Grite, pero ellas no se inmutaron.

-No deberías de haberte metido con nosotras, señorita.. Katy se está metiendo con nosotras,- gritaron haciéndose las santas,

La señora de antes, me miró estaba extraña, no parecía que estuviese bien, me asusté. Parecía un robot.

-Ka... ty... Ka...ty,-Repetía, no era ninguna broma de Sara y Noemi, ya que ellas también se habían asustado bastante.- Ven conmigo.- yo me negué, corrí salí de la habitación, corrí por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la azotea allí ya no tenía salida, aquella mujer era muy rápida y me había acorralado.

-¡AYUDA!-grité

De repente, los chicos aparecieron en una entrada triunfal, de atrás mía, y de un salto se colocaron delante de la señora.

-Acorralen al Kraang, dijo Leo.- Yo me ocuparé de Katy..

-Ni se te ocurra voy yo.- Negó Raph.

Raph y Leo se peleaban mientras Donny y Mikey se ocupaban de la señora, Donny golpeó a la señora, y de esta saltaron chispas,

-Cuidado, va a explotar-advirtió Donny, yo me quedé paralizada. En cambio Raph y Leo me protegieron, aunque yo amaba a Leo, y Raph se hubiese comportado mal conmigo antes, se estaba portando como una gran persona. Leo y Raph me acompañaron yo les dije que debía de recoger mi maleta que había dejado. La cogí muy rápido y desparecimos del lugar, sé que ya no volvería a ir allí. Llegamos al escondite, Splinter me vió con la maleta, y tan preocupada me ofreció habitación. Me quedaría allí los os meses. La habitación se encontraba al lado de la de Leo y Raph, y estaba libre.

Estaba colocando mis cosas en la estantería, cuando Leo y Raph se presentaron en la puerta, me giré y les abracé:

-Gracias, chicos, por lo que habéis hecho antes por mí- Ellos me abrazaron, pero desde que se vieron las caras tras de mí se miraban con odio. Les dejé y seguí colocando mis cosas. Ellos se vieron y al rato se escucharon gritos y golpes. Me asomé se estaban peleando, fui a separarles, se peleaban por...¡¿mi?! Les gustaba, a los dos, cuando en cambio en el instituto no le gustaba a nadie. Al verme pararon.

-Katy..., - fueron lo que dijeron.

-¿A quien prefieres?- cortó Raph- A mí, yo soy más fuerte y guapo.

-No... yo soy un líder, amable...- dijo muy suave- no un bruto como él..- Cambió de tono enseguida.

Yo no les quise escuchar, pero luego Splinter me llamó:

-Katy... venga aquí- fui a donde me dijo- ¿Te vuelven loca los chicos? tu tranquila...

-No...no es eso...

-Entonces ¿que te ocurre?-

-No se pero lo que pasó antes no era normal, una mujer que resulta ser un robot, que luego va a por mí, que luego explota, no lo entiendo.

-Los Kraang, no salgas más sola fuera, si te buscan por alguna razón es,por extraña que parezca.

-¿Va... le..?

-¡Leo, Raph!- Gritó Splinter, los chicos entraron. Y se sentaron uno por cada lado y yo en medio.-Proteged a Katy, necesita vuestra ayuda, si los Kraangs le persigen es por algo y no tengo buenas sensaciones.


End file.
